ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Virus Protocol
Ben 10: Virus Protocol is a live action film by Static. It was announced during Winter Fanon Con 2014.It released on 3.25.15 '' ''The poster might seem to be familiar, well it was the featured picture of August 2012! The movie takes place in a post-apocalyptic era, its movie will have much darker and mature tone, it will feature a 19 year Ben Tennyson in dealing with powerlessness and recovering the losses of loved ones. It occurs in an alternate timeline whose history is very much similar, but a future where many of our known heroes have perished & there is a little hope left for the survival of human species. Alex: Ben: Ben: Tumblr_mq61eg0AdW1qe2mdmo2_500.png|Dylan O'Brien as Ben 2011ShilohFernandezPA060211.jpg|Shiloh Fernandez as Kevin 5194b0cf21187ae51cac491bd31fb246.jpg|Emmy Rossum as Alexx Jaden-Smith-2013.jpg|Jaden Smith as Alan Animal2-kd7.jpg|Kevin duhaney as Manny Tumblr_inline_ncn7oy5Tu81r7vacb.jpg|Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Pierce SCENE I The film starts with a shot of huge explosion a enormous deformed mushroom cloud appears. Then we see shots of people during a war, women and children crying, many dying, screaming of pain. Then we see a red haired girl looks at the camera smiles. The we see a hand holding a photograph of a boy with his parents in a broken frame. All this time nothing can be heard, expect a sad tune of violin playing somewhere far away. Then we see two hands growing big and green. Then screen blacks out. The we see a in white bold letters "BEN 10 : VIRUS PROCTOCOL", it glows bright green and then fades out into black screen. Alex: mushy female voice can be heard which is difficult to understand at first. The screen then splits up horizontally and appears as if eyelids are opening a hazy face leaning towards the camera can be seen which soon focuses to give a view of a beautiful girl. Her face has a scared expression, her eyes glowing in fear, the sun shines through her hair. Her lips are moving but her voice can't be made out. After a while her voice begins to clear Girl: Ben, wake up Ben... Ben: Wha....What happened? Girl: Are you okay? Come on let's get you out..... Ben: What..Where am I? Girl: I don't listen you better hurry they are almost here... Ben: They? Who? (Sound of fast moving helicopters blades can be heard from a distance) Girl: Come on we ain't got time.... The camera agle changes to give us a view of Ben lying within what seems to be scattered bricks and pieces of concrete. Ben is stuck in between a big slab and some metal rods. The girl stands up, she is wearing some tight black clothes and a gun hangs from her back. She then bends over to help ben out by lifting the slab. Ben's wearing a tattered and dirt shirt, he moves slowly as f he's too weak. Girl: Hurry up dude! Ben: I am trying to... Girl: If they see us, we both are in trouble Ben: What the.... The camera turns around to give us a view of helicopter hovering at low altitude, approaching the camera slowly Girl: Shit they are here Ben: (stand up) Girl: Get down (drops on the floor) Ben: But why? Girl: (pulls Ben's legs to make him fall down) Ben: Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you? Girl: Come on we need to hide Both walk while crouching and reach a huge slab leaning agains a wall. Girl: Get inside it Ben: Stop Ordering me...Who the hell are you? Girl: (lowers his head and pushes him inside) Ben: Seriously? Are you gonna talk? What’s going on Girl: (slides beside ben under the slab) Just wait till they are gone) Both stuffed in the small place and Ben blushes when their eyes meet. The camera then turns to sky, the helicopter hovers around the place circling it quite a few times. Then it flies away. The two then get out. Girl: Come on we have to move, they are gonna come back soon Ben: No first you tell me everything. Girl: We don't have time for this Ben: I am not walking a stop until you tell me, What’s going on? Where are we? Who were in that helicopter and why the hell are we hiding from them? And Who are you? Girl: Okay, Okay I am Alex Ben: Alex? Alex: Alex Stark, Max sent me Ben: Who’s Max? Alex: What are kidding me? Ben: Seems like I have heard that name before.... Alex: Oh God, are you even Ben Tennyson? Ben: Yeah I guess that what you called me few minutes ago right? Alex: Seriously? What you don't know who you are? Ben: Max....Max Alex: Bullshit, Why God? Why? Ben: Grandpa Max! Alex: Yeah now you get it Ben: I think it all is coming back to me, he sent you? Where he? Is he fine Alex: Ya he's all good Ben: Wait a sec (looks at his wrist, which is empty) Ben: Shit! Alex: What? What’s wrong? Ben: (Starts running around looking for something) No.. This can't be happening! Alex: Dude! Ben: Fuck, Nowhere could it go?? Alex: Are missing something? Ben: Nothing, just my watch... Alex: What the Fuck, don't say you lost the omnitrix! Ben: Wait you know about it? Alex: I can't believe this! All of this hard work, all of this time. Searching you was waste of time. Ben: Why? Alex: Because without it, you are just a kid Ben: No I'm not Alex: Yes you are of no use to me Ben: Well then help me find it... Alex: (looking all frustrated)No I can't stay here any long, I have to move to safer place before they come back Ben: But... Alex: I just can't okay! If you think you can find it here go ahead search for it, I wish you luck Ben: (looking down) Please, you know what you just said....Without it...Without the omnitrix I am nothing (falls on his knees) Alex: (comes closer and keeps a hand on his shoulder) now listen if we stay here, we are gonna get caught, let's go now. Then we’ll come back later in the night to find it okay? Ben: Okay They stand up and stats walking, the camera views them from the top. The place seems to be a broken building. The building was huge, and now its scattered into thousands of bits. Ben: What exactly happen here? Alex: You don't remember anything do you?...............There was a war Ben: Alex: war? Ben looks at her she keeps walking without turning back. Ben: Did I tell you, you are very beautiful Alex: Not any chance kid Ben: Com on, we are of same age I can tell Alex: How old are you? Ben: 19 and you? Alex: never ask women their age Ben: Please Alex: 19 (turns her head a little and smiles) Ben: (blushes again) We see a close up of his empty wrist as he and Alex walk into the horizon..... SCENE II They walk to what seems a empty abandoned town, it night the moonlight is bright enough to see and the sky is full of stars Ben: So how far away are we from Grandpa Max are we? Alex: I don't know maybe a kilometer or 10..... Ben: What 10 more fucking kilometers?? I can't walk any more.... Alex: how old are you? 5? Ben: Where the hell are we by the way? Alex: In the middle of stranded town Ben: I can see that...got eyes you know Alex: Stop complaining like a child Ben: what made the people in the town flee? Alex: Probably the virus Ben: What virus now? Suddenly a man is seen crawling towards them, his clothes are all tattered and his face is full of bruises, he is face is full of agony he keeps crawling making painful cries and muttering something Ben: Oh god Man : Please, Please, plea.....please, PLEASE!!! Alex: (takes out her gun and shoots him on the chest) Ben: (stammering) what the......why would you.....?.??.? Why.........why would you do that?? Gosh...?? fuck.....why did you do that?? Alex: he was going to die anyway; I made it easier for him Ben: I can't believe you did that! How could you do that?............how could you be so heartless Alex: just let it go.....moreover itself not the first time I did something like this Ben: and you are saying this now? Alex: stop being such a baby, and come on we gotta go Ben: no after seeing this I can't go with you Alex: Ben Ben: you're just a bitch....(starts to walk away) Alex: (holds his hand firmly and stops him)Listen Ben if think we could help him are wrong, there's no way to save him, this virus is deadly as hell.....there's no way to cure him, the only thing you re gonna give him by letting him live, is pain....so much pain that you can't even imagine, I have seen my loved ones suffer Ben I know....... They pray for death, the prefer to die than to bear the pain....I have seen what this virus can do to people.. and did you think he came to us pleading for help??? No he wanted to die, he saw the gun on by back he came to ask for death.....? I freed him from his unbearable pain; he's now at peace...... (Tears come in her eyes but her voice remain s firm and bold, she looks towards the sky as moon light falls on her face the tear rolls down her moonlight cheek sparkling like a diamond) Ben: (says nothing and stares at amusement as his eyes glow bright) SCENE III'' Ben is standing as he stamps on loosely bound mud, Alex is standing a little away she has mud on her face and hands... Alex: reminds me of burning my father..... Ben: hope we could let his children know, he's here Alex: they're probably dead by now Ben: (sighs) Alex: (looks at Ben, then comes closer and keeps her hand on his shoulder) Ben: he you ruin my shirt your hands are muddy Alex: huh, that shirts already ruined Ben: hey you have some day rt on your face Alex: (tries to clean up it) Ben: lemme get that Alex: no thanks Ben: I just wanna help Alex: you wanna touch me Ben: what know Alex: common you can't help it, you are crazy for me Ben: what makes you think that? Alex: Well you are always staring at me Ben: I can’t really help it you are so beautiful Alex: You aint got a chance bro Ben: common you have a thing for me too…..you know that you keep looking at my eyes Alex: no I don’t Ben: Yes you do….. Alex: Huh I guess it’s cause you eyes are so deep Alex: You have the lips that every guy craves for..... Alex: really? What else Ben: you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on Alex: (looks at Ben for a while then breaks the awkward silence) it’s getting late we need to find a place to spend the night '''SCENE IV The scene again opens with random images, we see that red headed girl saying something, we see a a child dying, we see a room with poster on the wall which is a picture of a sumo wrestler and below it its written "SUMO SLAMERS GOLD" we see a reflection of green giant in the mirror, at last we see a hand turning the Omnitrix dial and we can hear a woman screaming "BEEEEN......." The screen blacks out Voice : Ben...Ben! Ben jumps up, Alex movies away, they are in a room full of unused furniture which has thick layers of dust accumulated over it, there’s a bookself and study table Ben: What? Where are we? Alex: Get up Ben, and keep quite Ben: But I can’t remember anything Alex: (whispering) Don’t you remember what happened last night? Ben: (excitedly) What happened? Alex: Not what you’re thinking boy… we came here to spend the night and you feel asleep Ben: (Sighs) Ohh man… Alex: Now get up fast! Ben: Okay but what’s wrong Alex: I think I heard someone climbing up the stairs (Alex: sound is heard) Alex: Someone’s here, common we follow me They open the door into a staircase. Some people are coming up. Alex locks the door. Alex: We gotta take the other stairs. Now Alex opens the other door which leads into a small balcony, then camera flows the two as they run down the fire exit stairs, noises can be heard from the room above which indicates the people came in. Soon we see two men in black clothes (kinda like swat team) running down the stairs. As ben and Alex reach the ground both start running hurriedly. We see hazy shots of them running in darkness; nothing is clear all we can make out is close-ups of Ben’s and Alex’s nervous faces and the men who are following them with guns in their hands, they have black helmets and masks hiding there faces. All the time a intense music is playing we can hear deep breaths and racing heartbeats. The sounds stops suddenly and the screen blackouts. Then we see ben sitting down in a dark place. He gives out a cry of pain; the camera turns above to show Alex peeping. Ben is probably fallen into a pit or something. Alex: Hey are you all right? Ben: Who the fuck dig a hole here?? Alex: I don’t know, listen Ben they are coming. Try to get my hand (she forwards her arm.) Ben: (tries to get it) I can’t reach its too high. Alex: You are too below! Oh shit they are here, listen Ben I gotta go….I can’t get caught Ben: No no no no Alex: Don’t worry you’re gonna be fine Ben: No Alex, no ………please don’t do this…don’t leave me alone……….. Alex: Trust me Ben……I’ll come back for you…I promise……(gives him a flying kiss and runs away) Then music begins a monotonous one, we see Ben breaking down, the men come and pick him up. Alex: helicopter comes they all get up on it. The sun comes up, the helicopters takes off, the dawn light falls on their faces and the men open their masks. Man: Don’t worry Kid you are gonna be safe with us, 2: Yeah that’s right you’re gonna be taken care of (gives a assuring smiles) Ben looks at rising sun with as his eyes reflect the orange light and then we see a close-up of his face his eyebrows bent in deep thought and he’s eyes in remorse. To be continued............. The whole plot is gonna change in a drastic way, more characters will join, truth will be revealed and lot more thrill and action Check out in an week or so for the next scenes Get all answers too all your Queries on the movie [[Thread:244497|'Ben 10: Virus Protocol - Official Q/A and Reviews']] Fanlist Sign up here if you are a fan *I have high expectations for this. It has a lot of potential. --'(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) * Can see you Dylan O'brien as Ben? Ya he's an superb actor He definitely can do a good Ben Worst Casting Ever What do you think about the post apocalyptic theme? Boring Can be great film Sounds interesting How well do you think this is gonna turn out? Will be praised by Critics Would perform well at the Box Office Would be both successful a box office and critical response Ghost-rider-ghost-rider-29889431-1042-1600.jpg|Alan as Heatblast 1533679-abomination_from_the_movie_l.jpg|Servantis as Humungosaur DementorDHP2.jpg|Ben as Ghost Freak review_hthellboy_1.jpg|Manny as Four arms *The poster of the movie was the featured picture of August 2012! *This is the first live action film by the user Category:Movies Category:Live-Action Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Static